


I Call It: "Trickle Down Banging", That's Trademark, By The Way.

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blue Moutain State quotes for some reason, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, HE IS, Idiots in Love, Lets face it, Mention of FrUK, Multi, People think Canadas Prime Minister is hot, Prime Minister, canadas prime minister, no matter how gay you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: The countries are practically in love with Canada's new Prime Minister, and just can't see why...





	I Call It: "Trickle Down Banging", That's Trademark, By The Way.

"He's gorgeous..."

"Perfect face sculpture..."

"Bloody marvelous, Canada, how do you do it?"

They had originally scheduled to have a family lunch together during their meeting break, not stare heart-eyed at his Prime Minister. What was the deal anyway?!  
Not only that, they'd just gotten to the restaurant when Pierre's face popped up on the screen, and the three just turned their attention onto the telly instead of the delicious pancakes sitting in front of them. What a waste. They hadn't even faulted their gaze when their food came. Not even America! What kind of spell was this. But, now that he looked around, everyone seemed in a trance... what was the deal?

Soon though, (Although not soon enough), the telly switched to commercial (or another scheduled program), and their gaze was adverted to their food, almost gone cold, sitting on the diners table.  
"I don't see why you guys think he's so attractive, he looks like anyone else..."  
He grew alarmingly cautious though when the three gave him... death stare. No not death stares... More like stares that could be mistaken as a 'death stare', but was a stare of... bewilderment.   
"Bro... you're not serious... are you?"  
Sadly though, Canada turned his eyes towards his food in... disappointment. Mostly in himself.

"Mon dieu! You just CANNOT be serious! I am sad to say that the next time England and I attempt to make another Canada, I will not be having it with him." I mean, that seemed a bit much, but England seemed to agree.  
"I sadly must agree with France, the sculpture on the bloke is bloody marvelous!."

America gave a furious nod.  
  
"I mean like, I I weren't in a relationship already, I'd bend him, or he'd bend me over a table.. and... hehe." America purred. Wait  A M E R I C A   P U R R E D.

"I have him first," France called.  
"Second." England demanded.  
"Guess I'll have to to the good ol' 'trickle down banging method'."

Rip.


End file.
